narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation
Conflict about the source of chakra My co-editors, I had edited a section of this page but it was reverted. It is written on this page that Naruto re-entered his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode just before being swallowed by Son Gokū due to the Nine-Tails giving him more chakra, but it is mentioned in neither of the charcters' articles nor in the article about chapter 566. I am going to edit it. If anyone is removing it and if Kurama really gave him its chakra willingly before freeing Son, you should edit the above mentioned articles too. I've already given the links, so it would be easy.Undominanthybrid (talk) 14:08, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Hi friend! I agree with you. I somehow remembered that on chapters. Just remember to use proper redirects by using Naruto instead of Naruto. $_~ —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 14:17, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Your revision was undone because: # You removed 7083 bytes of necessary information from the article. # The revisions you made were unnecessary nitpicking and confusing in parts. # It's already mentioned that "but resists being eaten by the Four-Tails, now back in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, as the Nine-Tails opens one eye watching on" What more is necessary than that? # You also made no edit to that section when you did that...--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:31, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey guys, I am sorry. For me removing information, I think I've found the reason. My computer's down, so I am now using my mobile to check up on the Wikia. Sometimes when I edit pages, if the data is too much for the phone, it won't be able to take in all data. And when I hit the publish button, only whatever that is in the box will come on the page. That's why the information was removed. I realised it only today when I was editing this page. And Cerez, thank you very much for editing this page for me.Undominanthybrid (talk) 16:01, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :My recommendation is you don't edit articles on this site using a phone or iPod as it's slow and I only undo revisions on my iPod. --Speysider (Talk Page) 16:08, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I also use a mobile to edit but I never faced this problem --Salil (Talk) 17:07, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Long page This is the second longest page on the entire site. Who ever is adding to this every week needs to practice someself control. -- (talk) 08:39, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for volunteering to clean it up...--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:35, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::The inability to filter information is becoming endemic of most articles. I realize it's difficult to determine what will and what won't be important in later chapters (actually, I disagree with myself there; Kishimoto is becoming more predictable as he nears the finale) but there should be some effort to prune older synopses once hindsight is found. Even when the summary is initially written it should be obvious what kinds of information isn't needed: dialogue, characters' thoughts and opinions, plot-minutiae, emotional responses. These are things to put in individual characters' articles, not broad overviews like this. Take the most recent chapter: ::What's there is three times longer than it needs to be. ::The longer a purge is put off the more insurmountable a task it becomes. Eventually, this article is going to be longer than Naruto's (which also has a lot of fat to trim). And when the protagonist's article is not the longest a wiki has, there's a serious problem. ''~SnapperT '' 07:20, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Like I said before just not in so many words: we just need that one volunteer to get things going. I'll admit that at times, even I have just transposed the summary for the chapter out of laziness, but if the article is purged and a "trend" is set, I find that most of us here, will follow it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 08:09, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::I attempt to make sections smaller, but my contribution has been limited to character pages and general battle pages. To be perfectly honest I completely spaced that this article actually existed.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:17, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::How about putting tag?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 13:45, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I don't think it's THAT long... and unless Kishi proves me and others wrong, this appears to be the very final arc, and as Naruto is going to last circa 2 more years, it's length is expected. But yes, that's a pointlessly too much detail put into a summary. For example: "Kabuto increases the army size by reviving the former Akatsuki members, previous jinchūriki, Kage and famous shinobi: Hizashi Hyūga, Dan Katō, Asuma Sarutobi, Hanzō, Chiyo, Kimimaro, Zabuza Momochi, Haku, Gari, Pakura, Chūkichi, Shin and Toroi as they march off to begin the war" Can be cut into: "Kabuto increases the army size by reviving a several groups of Shinobi, as they march off to begin the war" if it gets too tedious, an idea would be to select 4 individuals and each will do 1/4, so I might do from 1.1-1.4--Elveonora (talk) 14:21, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :I forgot about this... :The amount of detail doesn't really become a problem until 1.9 "The Showdown with Tobi". That's approximately where things just become a copy and paste of the chapter summaries. Before that section was started the article was 43,248 bytes. It is presently 126,120 bytes. And that also happens to be about the middle point of the arc; so the first half of the arc makes up 1/3 of the article and the second half of the arc makes up the other 2/3. The math isn't matching up there. :Not that I have any interest in doing anything about it. ''~SnapperT '' 09:42, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, this article is way too long. It's not a summary anymore, which is what it should be. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 18:07, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Becoming Tobi? I will not change this, but I think that to be a bad name to the section, "The Truth About Tobi/Masked Man" or "The Truth Behind Tobi/Masked Man" will be a best name. --MaskedManMadara (talk) 14:41, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Arc separation? A thought I have. How does splitting the arc into two pages sound? A second for when the Ten-Tails' revival begins; "Ten-Tails Revival Arc"? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 22:12, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :Ten-Tails' Revival is kind of a punctual event, which I don't think would fit an arc, which spans a certain time. I'm certain that it would have something to do with the Ten-Tails though. Omnibender - Talk - 01:44, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Ever since the Ten Tails was revived, I always believed that the war arc lead into one of two last arcs, the aforementioned arc and an unknown arc. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 02:14, February 19, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi What about something along the lines of "Return of Madara Arc"? Since it seems as though the arc took a diferent turn after Madara got to the battlefield.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 02:20, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :This is pretty much about after the Impure Reincarnation is released. When I suggested "Ten-Tails Revival Arc", I didn't actually mean name the second half that. It was a suggestion. Does "Ten-Tails Arc" or "Progenitor Arc" sound any better (the latter sounds better imo)? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 02:29, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :: Progenator Arc sounds very archaic. Fancey. Nice.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 02:38, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Let's go fancy! ;) I opt for the latter. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 14:40, February 19, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi I thought the arc names are official ._. --Elveonora (talk) 15:41, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::They were never official. Most manga artists don't even think about arcs, they just let the fans think about it the arcs. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 15:48, February 19, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :Yeah, and I don't think Kishi has even named any arcs since the Itachi Pursuit Arc. Pretty much every arc afterwards was just given a name by the fans. So, it's up to the admins and everyone else whether the events after IWR was released should be placed in a new arc page or not. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 18:15, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I vote that we do considering that most of the character biography articles are getting too long. I think there should be the new arc. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 04:11, February 20, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :Admins? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 21:39, February 21, 2013 (UTC) ::These discussions would a lot easier if the tagging system was like Facebook. :\ Related to this: I don't want this to die. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 02:52, February 22, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Splitting them up sounds good! the page looks like its going to explode. -- (talk) 20:36, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ::As the anon above me has contribute, I do agree with him/her. It could explode if we go 100 more chapters in. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 14:39, February 26, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::I don't see the Ten-Tails revival is its own arc, if anything we are just in a particularly long, long arc. I would not be adverse to splitting the article into two overarching sections Shinobi World War Arc: Part 1 and Shinobi World War Arc: Part 2.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:55, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :::: What about something along the lines of "Return of Madara Arc"? Since it seems as though the arc took a diferent turn after Madara got to the battlefield. ::::I agree with whoever posted this suggestion. Return of Madara Arc sounds like a good name since everything's gone to hell with him around. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 18:03, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Again, the title "Ten-Tails Revival Arc" was a suggestion. And the "Return of Madara Arc" doesn't sound right since he made his return before the battle with Tobi. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 19:31, February 26, 2013 (UTC)